Tobi on the Loose
by MidnightPrim
Summary: This story is about Tobi going on a rampage!
1. Chapter 1

Tobi on the Loose:

Prologue

This story is all centered around Tobi!!! The most rambunctious and energetic of all the Akatsuki.

Well here you go!!!!

Are you still here???!!! If you are here's a hint…go to the next chapter!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Tobi on the Loose:

Part 1

"Tobi is a good boy! Tobi is a good boy!!!" he continuously screamed as Deidara kept trying to shove his head into the toilet (to give him a swirly of course!!!).

"TOBI IS NOT A GOOD BOY!!!!!" Deidara screamed. Eventually he got Tobi's head in and then flushed it.

"MUWAHAHAHAH!!! I win again, un!!!" Tobi pulled his head out soaked.

"Tobi no like this anymore." He shook his head from side to side, slinging water everywhere.

Just then Kisame walked in.

"What is going on in here? And why is Tobi soaked???!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

Tobi on the Rampage:

Part 2

Deidara looked from Tobi and then back to Kisame.

"Uh, nothing." He said, shrugging his shoulders. Tobi hurried and hid behind Kisame.

"He flushed Tobi's head down the toilet." he said shivering, "and Tobi no like it any more."

"Oh he did. Is that why you are wet, Tobi?" Kisame asked, giving Deidara and evil stare.

-Deidara-GULP

Tobi shook his head up and down. Getting water everywhere again.

"Now Deidara, you know that it wasn't very nice to do that to Tobi, don't you?" Kisame stepped forward, and Tobi stayed close behind.

Five Minutes Later

_Glub, glub, glub._ _Gasp… Ack!!! Glub, glub._

Deidara's arms were flailing everywhere while Kisame had his head pinned down in the toilet.

And just then, Pein walked in.


	4. Chapter 4

At first nobody noticed, then he coughed loudly and Tobi turned to look at him.

"Leader-Sama!" His voice was high pitched and cracked when he said this. Kisame turned to look and immediately let go of the struggling Deidara., who then lost his balance and his head fell into the toilet again. Tobi couldn't help but let out a slight giggle.

"Leader-Sama!" Kisame said in surprise. His expression was wild and terrified. Deidara pulled his head out, gasping for air.

"Le….Lead….Leader…Sama!" He gasped before collapsing to the floor, gasping and every-now-and-then spitting up toilet water. Pain gave Deidara a strange look before his eyes moved from the soaked Tobi back to Kisame.

"What happened here?" He asked this, his voice deep and powering. Kisame rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh…well you see…um"

"Deidara flushed Tobi's head! And then Kisame came and rescued Tobi!" Tobi gave Kisame a big hug, who pushed him off, only to have him wrapped around him again. Pain eyed the three of them before shrugging his shoulders.

"Carry on if you wish, just don't kill each other, got that?" He turned and walked back out the door not waiting for a reply. Kisame then wrenched Tobi off of him and walked out. Tobi gave the semi-conciseness Deidara a scared look, then ran out the door behind Kisame.


	5. Chapter 5

Tobi soon caught up to Kisame and thanked him again with a big wet hug.

"GAH! TOBI! GET OFF OF ME!" Kisame once again wrenched him self free of Tobi's grip, then shoved him away.

"But…but…Kisame saved Tobi! And Tobi loves you for that!" Tobi said in a whining voice.

"Umm, yeah uh, great. Whatever. I just like to pick on Deidara every now and again. He does deserve it after all. Either way, if you really wanna thank me for um, saving you, you can LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kisame grabbed his sword and gave a huge swing over Tobi's head, who immediately turned and ran out of the room.

"Gah, stupid kid. I can't believe he really thought that I was going to hit him…" Kisame mumbled as he went and sat down on the floor. He was still sitting there looking at his magnificent sword when Zetsu emerged in the room.

"Ah Kisame. Just the one that I was looking for."

_"You? Don't you mean US?" _

"Um, no, because I was the one who said that we should come and find him."

_"Yes, but I am YOU." _Kisame groaned as both halves of Zetsu argued with the other.

"That is one reason why I dislike Zetsu…HEY! WHAT DID YOU WANT FROM ME?" Kisame growled loudly. Zetsu turned to look at him, stunned, "WELL?"

"Well…..um…it's kinda a important thing that we need to discuss in private…"

"Oh no. Please tell me you don't think you're pregnant again Zetsu. Because I'm tellin ya, it ain't my-"

"WHAT? NOOOO! What in the world are you talking about Zetsu?"

"Oh. Oops…never mind. Now what did you want?"

"PLEASE! Just come into a different room with me!"

"ARGH. Fine. If that is what it is gonna take to get you to talk fine." Kisame got up off the floor and followed Zetsu out of the room.

"Good. They're finally gone. Now all I have to do is wait for him…my revenge will come soon, against all of them…. Mwahahahahahahahahahahahah!"


End file.
